


Goings Of Serret | Prologue

by Kimchi_ANPN



Series: The Goings of Serret (series) [1]
Category: Original Work, Serret - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Gen, I've been working on the story for 3 years, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, alternate realm, first time posting Original Works, magical universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchi_ANPN/pseuds/Kimchi_ANPN
Summary: 12 year old Sen Amelson never expected her afternoon to lead her to being pushed off a cliff, she didn't expect it to mean that she would survive and end up in a completely different universe. What happens when she discovers it's a dangerous dimension filled with criminals and people the world wanted to throw away and forget about?Hopefully, this kid she landed on can be of some help, they seem cool. And wow, what a weird name.so uh yea read my work if u wanna, I've been working on it for a long time and I'd appreciate if you did, if not then that's completely fine, I don't expect anyone to read it anyway. I'd appreciate it a lot if you left a Kudos or Comment, thanks!
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Sen & Katana, Sen Amelson & Katana Shoinen, Sen Amelson/Katana Shoinen, Sen/Katana, Sentana - Relationship
Series: The Goings of Serret (series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156298





	Goings Of Serret | Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first original work, and first time writing something over 1K words, also this has been sitting in my files unedited and unbeta read, so have some mercy here. Criticism is welcome regardless so long as it is constructive. thank you, and enjoy.

The light shined from the crack between the curtain, she stretched her arms and looked up to the window above her head.  
She shut her eyes once again and groaned as she stretched the rest of her limbs as well. A smile grazed her lips as she listened for sounds around the house, strange, nothing.

She managed to get out of the blankets and sit up on her bed cross-legged, she looked around her semi-messy room. a hoodie or two situated themselves on her chair and some miscellaneous items were placed on the floor haphazardly.

She ran her hand through her short hair and felt a couple of tangles she managed to smooth out, and then begun to get out of bed. She began her morning with a couple of basic stretches and then changed out of her pajamas, and slipped on a pair of socks. 

She looked over to the left side of her room. where a full-length mirror sat and checked out her chosen outfit for the day. A dark blue pair of jeans, with a brown leather belt, a black shirt with red patterns around and tucked into the jeans, along with her favorite yellow jacket with a single white stripe right under the shoulder. She finger gunned at the mirror spun on her heel and then ran her hand through her short dark blonde hair, frowning at her dark roots.

"oh well," she spoke for the first time today "I'll fix it someday" and walked off towards her door.

The quiet in the house lasted the entire time she was getting ready, and it was becoming quite strange. Her home was never quiet for more than 2 minutes after 6 AM. She looked around as she walked down the stairs, no one in sight. 

"Jaayyyy" she called out around the house, "you home?" she walked towards the kitchen counter where a note sat. 

"Dad had a job today, so he's not gonna be home,  
and some friends invited me out early, forgot to tell  
you, my bad kiddo. You know my number, call 911 if  
anyone tries to get in, and feel free to stab them if  
they do. Have fun, and don't die (please)

-Kool Guy"

she chuckled at the note, what a loser. But he was her loser brother and she loved him, so she'd put up with his antics. She climbed onto a counter and grabbed the cookie jar from one of the shelves. 'yumyums for my tumtums' she thought in a comically serious tone

After sitting on the island and munching on one for about a minute she started thinking about her day. "hmm, I got this whole place to myself, what to do, what to do..."

Part of her wanted to stay home and exploit the rare occurrence, the other part of her wanted to go with the previous plan she had for her day.  
She sighed and marched to the backyard's sliding glass door to get her shoes.

Her brother always found it strange she put her shoes by the glass door but she didn't mind, she liked being strange. People always told her she was weird but to her everything she did was normal, plus it made sense to put it by the door she usually left through anyway.

she slipped on her black and gold sneakers, grabbed her red beanie from the nearby table, and walked out. Either she'd get some fresh air and return, or she'd just go outside and do her aforementioned plans.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running, it was all they could do, run and run and run like they have their entire life. It was all they knew anyway.  
Run from their problems,  
run from their family,  
run from their home.

No. No, they weren't running from home, because there was no home. Not anymore.

They tried to gauge their surroundings but they were running too fast, and it's not like they could stop, not now. It was nearby anyway, she said it'd be here and they trusted her.

a loud rumble like noise emitted from a ways behind them, 'Oh hell no' they thought. 'Not in a million years do I wanna find out what that is'

so they picked up their speed through the stone path. 'Stone', it was something they recognized from their surroundings, there was a lot of stone around them. The floor under them was stone, The areas next to them, where jagged wall-like stones, and metal. And above them? The endless skies, the sun sets but they can't see it. It's good to know it'll be dark soon though.

after a couple more seconds of running, they see a drop-down and a clearing, and in the middle of that clearing, a black hole that had never been there before.

"It's really here" They finally say, they hear their hoarse voice crack "She was right." Finally. Maybe they could stop running now. Maybe now they could get a break.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She stood over the piles of scrap metal and trash, trying to safely make her way down to the other side. The "Trash Mountain" as she called it, was quite tall, so she had to watch her step or she'd be tumbling down for a while, maybe even off the edge of the cliff that stood at the bottom.

She could hear some teenagers laughing a small ways minutes behind her, in between the mountains of trash and junk there would be a small clearing of trucks, a projector, and a white wall to project on. It was a well-loved spot for local teens and older kids. 

But nobody really went behind the piles, so she assumed she'd be left alone. 

She assumed wrong.

"Hey! Loser!" a voice startled her, and she jumped, falling out of the spot she carefully placed herself in, and painfully rolling down the trash mountain. She managed to cling to a stray piece of metal that was sticking out of the side and not fall all the way down and hastily made the rest of the descent to the floor underneath.

She looked up to find the voice who had called out to her earlier making its way down as well, a boy her age and his friends. She had recognized them from school, they usually picked on her and made fun of her.

She sighed quietly, so much for being left alone.  
"Hey guys, look what we've got here" The Blonde boy in the middle said. Devon was his name. 'he's a dick' she thought. "It's our little loser friend"

he approached her and she walked back cautiously, "always keep your distance" her father's voice echoed in her mind. "Oh? what's wrong? is widdle baby Swenni scawred?" he mocked, pushing her to the ground.

she fell back with an 'Oof' but quickly got back up "Leave me alone, Devon" she called back in an unbothered tune. She had hoped if he saw that she was unbothered, he'd get bored and leave.

But she hasn't been right at all today.

"or what?" a dark-haired boy behind him called "Yeah, whatcha gonna do widdle Sennie" Devon spit out her name like Venom, "or I'm gonna make you!" she shouted back, her voice cracking. A sign of weakness 'welll,,, shoot'

He chuckled at her threat, if it could even be called that, "yeah, we'll see about that" 

He grabbed her shirt by the collar and she tried to kick him, missing. She spotted his other friend kicking the sand before coming around his side, and she tried to kick him again, this time missing on purpose to kick his friend. Once the hit landed she used the moment of shock to punch him in the gut, he backed up but it was clear he wasn't that phased.

'I need a plan B-' his thoughts were cut off by an angry Devon charging her. In a moment of pure panic, she held out her fist and made hard contact with his nose. "AH!" he cried out before backing up and clutching his nose. His friend walked over to check on him but he shoved them back, "fuck off!" he said moving his hand away to reveal the blood streaming out of his nose and on his arm.

"You fucking bitch!" he growled in anger. "You're gonna regret this!"

He pointed his finger at her and looked over to his friends "what're you waiting for?!" he barked out at them. They jumped and ran over to her, the first one shoving her back and making her stumble.

She turned to her back and ran, only seeing the edge of the cliff, she stopped a couple of feet away from it and turned to look over to her attackers.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" Devon said as he walked between his friends. "Leave her to me," he said  
'Well that's very contradictory' She thought, 'He just asked them to get me'

he jumped her, making her fall to the ground 'shoulda paid attention to him-' She was suddenly hit with a flash of pain at the side of her face, where he had punched.

Her arm had instantly shot up to her cheek "ow.." she muttered, still in some shock. After the initial shock had faded, she was left with anger. She rarely got angry, but she could not stand getting hit, it was one of the few things that truly pissed her off. 

She could take slurs, insults, being shoved around and made fun of. But genuine punches and kicks? Those were where she snapped.

She growled out in anger before reaching out to scratch his face, succeeding to, right by his eye. He howled in pain, and she used it to push him over and gain the upper hand, quickly standing up and kicking him.

She turned to his friends but they didn't seem too keen on intervening.

Seeing her distracted by his friends, he used the couple seconds he had to grab her legs, making her fall backward.

You see, Devon had pictured that she would fall instantly, and have her head off the end of the cliff, while the rest of her body was on land, so she wouldn't fall off the cliff.

Seriously, is everyone wrong today?

She stumbled backward and fell off the edge of the cliff. The others looking on in horror. Tears filled her eyes when she realized she never hit the ground.

She looked up to see the sky, blue and bright as usual, the sun in her eyes  
'not really how I expected things to end' tears streamed down her cheeks, as the wind pushed against her and she turned her body to the ravine under her, noticing something sparkling.

She wiped her tears to see better and noticed a dark circle floating in the air. Time seemed to slow down as she went through about the portal wondering what it could be. 

Portals exist, they were taught that in school, but they appeared randomly and were only used for one thing. What was it?

There were summon portals, only used by the top scientists in the world and the governments. And there were portals like these that appeared randomly.

They all went to the same place. And were completely one way, once u get in, you can't leave..... which is why..... they were used for...??

fuck she forgot. Well, time's up, she was about to fall into it anyway.

"Man I can't even die right" she muttered, chuckling, this was scary, really fucking scary, but at least she wasn't gonna fall to her death off a ravine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the clearing and neared the portal, it disappeared. Only slightly shocking them "well, I was a little late" they mumbled and watched it appear behind the clearing.

They sighed in relief "well at least it wasn't far" they said before sprinting over to the portal.

eventually, they reach a ramp-like edge, and take a calculated jump into the portal and go through, grab onto the vine they knew was gonna be there, something deep in their mind told them exactly what to do with their body  
leading them  
suggesting actions  
never malicious  
always neutral  
the voice has been there for years  
it's never had any sort of communication, just told their body what to do  
it was calming  
knowing it could only give feelings, and not control  
having a presence there, and knowing it was safe

they were startled by a noise and looked beneath them, they seemed to be in some kind of forest, hence the vines.

a group of men, mostly wearing formal-wear all of them carrying weapons they'd never seen or heard of, running after a different group of men

'there are gangs here? huh. of course, power in numbers'

the were about to drop down behind a rock, out of the sight of the men when-

"Shit. shit shit. shit. ohhhh mama oh god no"

a panicked voice cursed lowly, before slamming into them at top speed, shocking them enough for their arms to let go of the vines. They only let go for a second, but it was a second too long.

"oof," the voice says once they make it to the ground.

"oof?" They strained out.  
"I FEEL LIKE IVE BROKEN BONES AND ALL U HAVE TO SAY IS OOF" they whisper-shouted "sorry" the stranger cringed, they sighed in frustration "well, I'm glad to see I've softened ur fall," they said, before turning, throwing the stranger away, and jumping on top of them  
the stranger stared in shock "wow dick, just shove me off" they said "says the bitch who landed on top of me, and- shhhhhh" they hushed themselves pointing to the rest of the woods, where the men seemed to have started the fight for real.

one of the men spotted them and their breath hitched, they had about 50 game plans to go based on his first move. But none of the plans accounted for the girl they were sitting on.

they always looked out for themselves. Taking care of number one  
'me. just me'

"what about her? your sister would have looked out for you" the voice called out in their head. for the first time actually talking to them, but they didn't have time to be surprised or shocked.

'Yeah, and it was her doom' they quickly shot back in their thoughts

"don't be like your father" it snarked back

and that is what convinced them

the man seemed to be aiming for them with their weapon, and it was their cue to leave they grabbed the girl and made a run for it but the man had already called out to his friends, and even their "opponents" seemed to take notice and start firing

'uh-oh,' both kids thought at the same time.  
'UH OH'

'FIGHT I CAN DO, GUNFIGHT, NU-UH' they thought in panic 'not without a plan anyway!' so they grabbed the girl's hand and ran, scanning their surroundings. The girl seemingly pumped on adrenaline, was keeping up ok

They looked around and kept a mental record of what they saw, doing much better than when they were running earlier today.

tree  
tree  
rock  
bush  
tree  
cave  
bush  
river  
wait-  
cave?  
cave!

they made the sharp turn towards the cave, but their grip on the girl's wrist had caused her to come crashing into them at the "unexpected" move, they slammed into each other and fell, the girl ending up on top. The gang members caught up but didn't seem to see them

they shushed the girl and she shyly nodded  
And they absolutely did not flush at the blushing, slightly flustered girl in front of them  
they did not have time to think about that, not in a life and death situation.  
nor will they ever have time for emotions like these

Relationships and feelings weigh you down and you can't run if you're being weighed down and they have to run  
They need to run. Running is all they do. It's all they've ever known

'Why are you thinking about this now? you just met her! it was one moment, get over yourself!'

the men run off across the river, some of them drifting off with it as a creature in the river eats a leg off each, screaming as their bodies are dragged over some sort of ledge  
"glad we didn't run into the river" the girl whispers "mhm" they agreed

after a moment or two had passed they deadpanned "get off."  
which she did

they brushed themselves off and finally got a good look at her.

She had short messy dark blonde hair, with sharp bangs covering her forehead, the hair curled and spiked at every corner, but despite the messiness of it, it was quite cute. 'no it's not!' they mentally scolded themselves. 

The girl ran her hand through her hair and took off her beanie, strange it didn't fall off yet.

'ok, maybe it's a little cute' they thought begrudgingly.

They scanned over her now dirty outfit. dirt and grass clinging to some parts, but it was still fairly nice. She had a decent sense of fashion, not like it mattered anyway.

She looked up to them with a small smile, she had fairly light skin and tons of freckles over her face and neck. Her bright blue eyes glimmered as her smile grew into a small grin. That frustrated them.

"What are you so smiley about?" they barked off, a little too harshly.  
"oh, sorry. I guess I'm just glad we made it out alive!" She sounded so preppy and bright. It was annoying.

She reached out a hand towards them "Thanks for your help out there, I'm Sen, by the way, it's nice to meet you"

They took the hand out of courtesy, "Katana, likewise" they nodded, making their way into the cave, they heard her follow suit

"Soooo," the girl 'Sen' they reminded themselves, dragged out the word "where are we anyway? Who are those people?"

"This is The Serret Zone, the giant pocket dimension criminals, and dangerous things are sent to when the world doesn't wanna deal with them anymore. You've learned about it in school right?"

Sen hesitantly nodded in response. They had the feeling she hadn't been paying attention in class

"Those people are probably from rival gangs around here, it makes sense for them to group up for safety and survival"

Sen hummed in understanding and followed them into the end of the small cave

Katana cleared some of the dirt and looked around, gathering twigs and some wood in their arms. They looked over to Sen and nodded in the direction of a small log. She seemed to get the message and picked up the log, meeting them at the inside of the small cave, right by where they cleared the dirt.

"so uhhhh do you mind me hanging around you?" she hesitantly asked "just don't mess anything up or lure people here, stay indoors and don't bother me" they mumbled loud enough for her to hear "okay!"

They sat down cross-legged and placed their wood a couple of feet in front of them, prompting Sen to do the same. Once she did they pulled out a lighter from their backpack. Something Sen didn't even notice they had on them.

After arranging the wood half decently, they turned on the lighter and started a small fire, Sen worked on collecting rocks and they both sat in relaxed silence. It actually felt good, to sit in a nice safe silence with someone, listening to the fire crack and laying back on the cold stone wall of the cave.

after a couple of seconds, Sen came back and lined the fire with small rocks and pebbles. Tana looked at them in question "for the aesthetic..." she mumbled. They chuckled and patted the floor next to them.

She joined them and they sat in comfortable silence for a couple of seconds, until Sen's stomach decided to interrupt with a loud growl, she chuckled and rubbed her belly. Tana slowly opened their eyes "have u eaten anything today" they asked, staring at the ceiling of the cave, trying to find a shape. so far they've got dolphin.

"Not really, just a single cookie," she said quietly, almost as if she didn't want them to hear. They hummed in thought.

On one hand, they didn't care for this girl, nor did they want her here.

But on the other, this is a dangerous place not fit for children, they'd have a better chance for survival if they were together. Or maybe she'd hold them back.  
They couldn't deny they've developed a soft spot for this stranger, as annoying as she is, even if they haven't known her for long, there's just something alluring about her that pulls them in.

They shook the thought out of their head and stood up, shrugging off their backpack and letting it fall on the floor next to Sen, who looked up at them expectantly "I'm gonna go find something to eat. Wait here, I won't be long" and with that, they were gone.

Sen sighed and relaxed her body, they seemed.... ok? they weren't that friendly but they left to get food because she was hungry, which is pretty nice. She would wait like she was asked.

A cold breeze blew by and she got cold and zipped up her jacket, pulling up her hoodie, and lifting her legs to her chest. She placed her arms around her knees and rested her head on them, slowly drifting to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
she was asleep when they entered, they rolled their eyes at the sight, and put the herbs and mushrooms and other things they brought on the floor next to them, ready to get to work, but then they looked over to her, and a wave of unusually strong fondness rolled over them.

They sighed and got a blanket out of their backpack before using the bag as a pillow covering her up with the blanket. She looked calm and warm.... and really cute.

Tana shook the thought off and pulled their knife from its holster on their hip, before grabbing a nearby fairly large rock and starting to carve it out.

It took them a long time but eventually, they were able to get it to a point where they could cook something in it. After going to get some water from the river, while keeping an eye out for that monster, and trying to make something to hold the makeshift pot over the fire (and barely succeeding) they started cutting up the ingredients up and hoping this worked.

They highly doubted it would taste that great but it would sustain them and that's what they both needed right now, plus it was getting kind of cold and they could use something to keep them warm inside.

After about 10-15 minutes of trying to make it work, they pulled out some plastic reusable plates from their bag. They had heard that plastic with hot foods was bad for you and the plates were very small but it's all they had and they didn't really care that much.

It took them a second to realize they didn't have any spoons and just put the bowls in to scoop the stew/soup liquid into it. They burnt themselves a little but didn't react to the pain, instead opting to put down the bowls in front of them as they sat next to Sen and tried to quietly wake her up. Shaking her softly.

"Hey..." They whispered "get up, I made you food" Her eyes groggily opened up at the mention of food and it brought an odd smile to their face. "Well," she began "If it isn't Mr. get off me?" They grimaced and she turned her head in confusion. They helped her get up, trying not to flinch or blush at how close their faces were "not mister" they replied quietly before sitting back down. 

She sat next to them and apologized "my bad! What do you want me to refer to you as?" It caught them off guard "just refrain from using Mr or Ms. And my pronouns are They/Them"

She smiled "Mine is she/her but I don't mind other things!"

She was cheery and excitable, and way too nice. It was shocking but refreshing, Tana could get used to this. They smiled back "eat up" they pointed to the "stew" of sorts in the bowl. Her eyes lit up at the mention of food and she picked it up and blew on it.

She waited a couple of seconds before eagerly putting the bowl to her lips and sipping it, only to spit some of it out a few seconds later. "UGH! No offense dude but this tastes horrible" she cringed and set it on her lap.

"can't be that bad.." they muttered before taking a sip themselves their face scrunched up in disgust "Oh fuck no! That's terrible, it's so salty but not salty enough??" they grimace and stick their tongue out "yeah, and it's so bitter!" Sen complains before chuckling quietly

Eventually, her chuckles morph into full-on laughter, and Tana joined in and they both got a little closer till their shoulders touched, Sen reluctantly leaned into the touch and they froze. Should they push her away?

They didn't really want to, as much as every fiber in their being was telling them to run away and never look back, they actually liked this small connection they had.

Sen yawned, she was already tired?? how?! she stretched her arms and rested her head on their shoulders. She started to worry, she would probably never be able to go home, but for some reason that didn't seem so bad. Sitting here with this nice stranger in a small cave in the dark, things didn't seem so bad anymore.

She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes, she wouldn't be able to sleep but she would at least let Katana get a piece of peace before she started asking questions.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tana started the conversation. Neither of them expected it but they did and they were actually kind of grateful for it. Because they ended up bonding over it, and 2 years later, after befriending every other creature and demon in the forest. And after traveling across the floating islands of Serret they both finally had a place to call home, or in Tana's case, a place to crash every other month after going on long missions and "trips".

Now, age 16 and living in one of the only semi-normal homes in Serret, Sen feels alone in her room, she has her daily routine and the occasional mix of trouble, but Tana's been coming around less and less and people aren't getting any friendlier. 

She sighed. Tomorrow's another day, maybe then she'll try to change things, but for now, she needs a cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was that, I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please let me know in the comments and tell me how I could do better. Also feel free to leave a Kudos if u want, I'd appreciate it. Thanks!


End file.
